In many industries where work vehicles are operating in remote locations, for example agriculture, oil and gas, and/or mining, it is common to make use of a remote fueling station. A typical remote fueling stating includes a fuel storage tank, a fuel pump for pumping fuel from the storage tank to a dispenser nozzle, and a power supply for supplying power to the fuel pump. The power supply may take the form of a battery which is recharged by a solar panel, wind energy, and/or a gas powered generator. Examples of remote fueling stations using solar energy are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,647 by Brodie and WO2012/103498 by Fillner Construction, Inc., but the systems described are not readily adaptable to common commercially available fuel storage tanks in a simple, low cost manner, while providing some protection against theft or vandalism.